militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
3rd Destroyer Flotilla
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |size= Flotilla |garrison= |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= |commander1= Captain Godfrey M. Paine |commander1_label= First |commander2= Captain Peter Dawnay }} The British 3rd Destroyer Flotilla, also styled as Third Destroyer Flotilla, was a naval formation of the Royal Navy from 1909 to 1939 and again from 1945 to 1951. History In 1907 the Channel Fleet had a large Channel Flotilla of destroyers in February 1909 when it was divided to form the 1st and 3rd Destroyer Flotillas. From March 1909 to May 1912 the formation was part of the Home Fleet, 3rd Division-Nore Division. In May 1912, the Home Fleet was split into the 1st Fleet, with ships in full commission, and the Second and Third Fleets, composed of ships partly manned and laid up in reserve respectively. The 3rd Destroyer Flotilla remained part of the First Fleet until July 1914. On the outbreak of the First World War, the First Fleet became the Grand Fleet, and the 3rd Destroyer Flotilla joined the newly formed Harwich Force. In the summer of 1915 it was renumbered the 9th Destroyer Flotilla. It was reformed again from March 1918 as part of the Grand Fleet till November 1918. After the War the Flotilla joined the Atlantic Fleet, forming part of that organisation from December 1918 until August 1923. It was then allocated to the Mediterranean Fleet until 1926 when it was temporarily assigned to the China Station until 1927. It returned to the Mediterranean Station until 1938. By the beginning of World War Two in September 1939 it was still in the Mediterranean Fleet. It was re-allocated to the Home Fleet in October 1939 to November 1944 under the command of the Rear-Admiral, Destroyer Flotillas Home Fleet. The flotilla was sent back to join the Mediterranean Fleet in November 1944 till July 1951 when it was re-designated 3rd Destroyer Squadron. Organizational Changes Note: Command structure organizational changes took place within Royal Navy post war period the term Flotilla was previously applied to a tactical unit until 1951 which led to the creation of three specific Flag Officers, Flotillas responsible for the Eastern, Home and Mediterranean fleets the existing destroyer flotillas were re-organized now as administrative squadrons. Operational deployments Administration Captains (D) afloat 3rd Destroyer Flotilla Incomplete list of post holders included: Composition 1945 to 1951 Included: , Mediterranean Fleet 1945 3rd Destroyer Flotilla * (Leader) * * * * * , Mediterranean Fleet 1946 3rd Destroyer Flotilla * HMS Troubridge (Leader) * HMS Venus * HMS Verulam * HMS Virago * HMS Volage * HMS Brissenden , Mediterranean Fleet 1947 3rd Destroyer Flotilla * HMS Troubridge (Leader) * HMS Venus * HMS Verulam * HMS Virago * HMS Volage * HMS Brissenden * - (October 1947) * -(October 1947) * - (October 1947) , Mediterranean Fleet 1948 3rd Destroyer Flotilla * HMS Troubridge (Leader) * HMS Venus * HMS Verulam * HMS Virago * HMS Volage , Mediterranean Fleet 1949 3rd Destroyer Flotilla * HMS Troubridge (Leader) * HMS Venus * HMS Verulam * HMS Virago * HMS Volage - (July 1949) * (Leader) (July 1949) * - (July 1949) * - (July 1949) * - (July 1949) , Mediterranean Fleet 1950 3rd Destroyer Flotilla * HMS Saintes (Leader) * HMS Armada * HMS Gravelines * HMS Vigo , Mediterranean Fleet 1951 3rd Destroyer Flotilla * HMS Saintes (Leader) * HMS Armada * HMS Gravelines * HMS Vigo References Sources * * Harley, Simon; Lovell, Tony. (2018) "Third Destroyer Flotilla (Royal Navy) - The Dreadnought Project". www.dreadnoughtproject.org. Harley and Lovell, 29 May 2018. Retrieved 9 July 2018. * Watson, Dr Graham. (2015) Royal Navy Organisation and Ship Deployments 1900-1914". www.naval-history.net. G. Smith. * Watson, Dr Graham. (2015) "Royal Navy Organisation and Ship Deployment, Inter-War Years 1914-1918". www.naval-history.net. Gordon Smith. * Watson, Dr Graham. (2015) "Royal Navy Organisation in World War 2, 1939-1945". www.naval-history.net. Gordon Smith. Category:Destroyer flotillas of the Royal Navy Category:Military units and formations established in 1909 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1939